icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy
The Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy is awarded annually to the top scorer in the Ontario Hockey League. The trophy was donated by the Toronto Marlboro Athletic Club in memory of Edward Powers, and was first awarded to Tod Sloan of St. Michael's following the 1945–46 season. Winners of the Eddie Powers Memorial Trophy *2009–10: Tyler Seguin, Plymouth Whalers & Taylor Hall, Windsor Spitfires *2008–09: John Tavares, London Knights *2007–08: Justin Azevedo, Kitchener Rangers *2006–07: Patrick Kane, London Knights *2005–06: Rob Schremp, London Knights *2004–05: Corey Perry, London Knights *2003–04: Corey Locke, Ottawa 67's *2002–03: Corey Locke, Ottawa 67's *2001–02: Nathan Robinson, Belleville Bulls *2000–01: Kyle Wellwood, Belleville Bulls *1999–2000: Sheldon Keefe, Barrie Colts *1998–99: Peter Sarno, Sarnia Sting *1997–98: Peter Sarno, Windsor Spitfires *1996–97: Marc Savard, Oshawa Generals *1995–96: Aaron Brand, Sarnia Sting *1994–95: Marc Savard, Oshawa Generals *1993–94: Jason Allison, London Knights *1992–93: Andrew Brunette, Owen Sound Platers *1991–92: Todd Simon, Niagara Falls Thunder *1990–91: Eric Lindros, Oshawa Generals *1989–90: Keith Primeau, Niagara Falls Thunder *1988–89: Bryan Fogarty, Niagara Falls Thunder *1987–88: Andrew Cassels, Ottawa 67's *1986–87: Scott McCrory, Oshawa Generals *1985–86: Ray Sheppard, Cornwall Royals *1984–85: Dave MacLean, Belleville Bulls *1983–84: Tim Salmon, Kingston Canadians *1982–83: Doug Gilmour, Cornwall Royals *1981–82: Dave Simpson, London Knights *1980–81: John Goodwin, Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds *1979–80: Jim Fox, Ottawa 67's *1978–79: Mike Foligno, Sudbury Wolves *1977–78: Bobby Smith, Ottawa 67's *1976–77: Dwight Foster, Kitchener Rangers *1975–76: Mike Kaszycki, Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds *1974–75: Bruce Boudreau, Toronto Marlboros *1973–74: Jack Valiquette, Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds & Rick Adduono, St. Catharines Black Hawks *1972–73: Blake Dunlop, Ottawa 67's *1971–72: Dave Gardner & Billy Harris, Toronto Marlboros *1970–71: Marcel Dionne, St. Catharines Black Hawks *1969–70: Marcel Dionne, St. Catharines Black Hawks *1968–69: Réjean Houle, Montreal Junior Canadiens *1967–68: Tom Webster, Niagara Falls Flyers *1966–67: Derek Sanderson, Niagara Falls Flyers *1965–66: Andre Lacroix, Peterborough Petes *1964–65: Ken Hodge, St. Catharines Black Hawks *1963–64: Andre Boudrias, Montreal Junior Canadiens *1962–63: Wayne Maxner, Niagara Falls Flyers *1961–62: Andre Boudrias, Montreal Junior Canadiens *1960–61: Rod Gilbert, Guelph Biltmores *1959–60: Chico Maki, St. Catharines TeePees *1958–59: Stan Mikita, St. Catharines TeePees *1957–58: John McKenzie, St. Catharines TeePees *1956–57: Bill Sweeney, Guelph Biltmores *1955–56: Stan Baliuk, Kitchener Canucks *1954–55: Hank Ciesla, St. Catharines TeePees *1953–54: Brian Cullen, St. Catharines TeePees *1952–53: Jim McBurney, Galt Black Hawks *1951–52: Ken Laufman, Guelph Biltmores *1950–51: Lou Jankowski, Oshawa Generals *1949–50: Earl Reibel, Windsor Spitfires *1948–49: Bert Giesebrecht, Windsor Spitfires *1947–48: George Armstrong, Stratford Kroehlers *1946–47: Fleming Mackell, St. Michael's Majors *1945–46: Tod Sloan, St. Michael's Majors OHA scoring leaders prior to 1946 *1944–45: Leo Gravelle, St. Michael's Majors *1943-44: Ken Smith, Oshawa Generals *1942-43: Red Tilson, Oshawa Generals *1941–42: Bob Wiest, Brantford Lions *1940–41: Gaye Stewart, Toronto Marlboros *1939–40: Jud McAtee, Oshawa Generals *1938–39: Billy "The Kid" Taylor, Oshawa Generals *1937–38: Hank Goldup, Toronto Marlboros *1936–37: Billy "The Kid" Taylor, Oshawa Generals *1935–36: John O'Flaherty, West Toronto Redmen *1934–35: Jimmy Good, Toronto Lions *1933–34: J. J. Graboski, Oshawa Majors Category:Ontario Hockey League trophies and awards Category:Ontario Hockey Association